


Memory

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: Ever since she found out that she didn’t belong to the Nohr family, she was shocked. She didn’t know what to say; I guess you could say she was speechless. Kamui had those thoughts run through her head when she watched Mikoto die in her own arms. She just wanted to get rid of those thoughts. But, now she lived with the Hoshidan family and she didn’t think she could think about Nohr the same way again.





	Memory

“Kamui?” Felicia said softly as she gently knocked on Kamui’s door and she lightly tugged on her apron nervously. Felicia was checking up on Kamui since Kamui hadn’t left the room in three days. “A-Are you feeling alright? You haven’t come out of your room for a few days to eat..” Felicia said softly and she bit her lip. She heard shuffling from the other side of the door and she straightened her back, hoping to get a response but she sadly didn’t. Felicia let out a sigh and she turned around, stealing one more glance at the door. “Please come out when you’re ready...No rush…” She whispered softly and walked away, walking back to the others.

Kamui had been curled up in her bed with her hands gripping her bangs and tear stains on her cheeks. Flashbacks to when she was with the Nohrians, laughing and smiling with them. She couldn’t believe that she called them her family. When she learned the truth, she was horrified to know Nohr wasn’t her family. Kamui let out a shaky sigh as she rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling, letting her thoughts take over for the time being; she didn’t know why but she wanted to talk to someone but she didn’t want to bother anyone; she guessed it was just her fears kicking in or something. How would she know? Anyway, she sat up and rubbed her face with her hands as she sighed. ‘Sometimes, I really hope something is done about what’s been going on with me,’ she thought, finally getting out of bed and stretching.

Everyone else was sitting in the lounge, worried sick about what Kamui was doing. They all looked at each other with faces that were filled with anxiety and fear. What could be wrong with her? Could she be doing something they didn’t know of? “So,” Sakura started quietly. “What do you think she’s doing…?” she whispered softly and everyone let out a sigh, shrugging in reply. “I really hope she’s okay...She only comes out to use the bathroom and just goes back into her room after…” Takumi piped up and everyone else nodded in agreement. “I honestly think that the news of Nohr not being her home and seeing her mother die right in front of her eyes is affecting her more than we thought it would,” Ryoma spoke calmly, trying to keep his composure as much as everyone else was. “She will come out when she is ready.” Jakob added, earning a “yeah” from everyone else. 

Kamui walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she just came out of hibernation. She groaned and she ran her hands through her hair. ‘God I look like shit.’ She thought as she tried to even her hair out, braiding it after getting all of the knots out. She didn’t want to walk out and look like she just got electrocuted. It would be embarrassing! She put her arms to her sides and she looked at her reflection, looking at her features to make sure she fixed herself up before walking out to talk to everyone else. “I don’t think that this is going to work,” she told herself, her voice scratching her throat a little bit. “I don’t know how this is going to affect everyone else. I don’t want them to question me.” She mumbled as she fixed her bangs before walking over to the door, opening it and walking out after taking a deep breath. She had gathered all the courage she had to walk out that door and she tried to tell herself that everyone was there for her when she needed them. She wanted to just erase the bad memories.

Everyone else was startled when they heard footsteps echoing down the hallway and they quickly stood up, looking down the hallway at the figure and the room was tense. When Kamui was visible, everyone let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. “Kamui! Y-You’re okay!” Sakura stuttered out with a small smile as she walked up to the other, hugging her tightly. Kamui, who had been slightly touch-deprived, hugged Sakura just as tight, letting out a shaky sigh. Soon enough, everyone came over and joined in on the hug, causing Kamui to lightly smile.

“Thank you guys,” Kamui started. “Thank you for being patient with me while I went through that crisis..I don’t think I’ve met anyone more supportive..” she whispered softly but everyone heard her. “Anytime, Kamui!” Kaden perked up. “We’re always here for you. At your beck and call.” Jakob added with a small smile and a nod. “There’s nothing more we would do for you. We’re going to be by your side no matter what.” Someone else chimed in. Hearing that everyone had her back made Kamui smile and tear up. She loved everyone and she hoped they knew that.


End file.
